In Between
by XxArchangelxX
Summary: Can Seto set things right between them before it's too late. Azureshipping. ONE-SHOT


Hi guys. I'm back with another One-shot. This one is dedicated to lk, rOgue lebeau & especially setolover12255. You guys made my day by reviewing.

Disclaimer: If I owned YGO I wouldn't be writing this now would I? I don't own In Between by Linkin Park or Forever by Chris Brown either.

* * *

He stood there on the roof. Never had the city looked so dull. Never had all of the lights that shone so brightly been so dark. Everything was vibrant and yet nothing could clear his mind and make seem alive. Everything to him looked so dead.

_Let me apologise to begin with_

_Let me apologise for what I'm about to say_

_But trying to be genuine_

_Was harder than it than it seemed_

_And somehow I got caught up in between_

He never wanted this to happen. He never wanted to lose her. Not to _him_. No, never to that man. That was never supposed to happen. She was supposed to marry him and not _him._ They were supposed to be the ones inside, looking so happy and smiling. She was supposed to smile at him and kiss him. Not _him_.

_Let me apologise to begin with_

_Let me apologise for what I'm about to say_

_But trying someone else_

_Was harder than it than it seemed_

_And somehow I got caught up in between_

He looked in and felt his heart stop. She was looking at him. Though, she turned away when their eyes met. He couldn't take much more of it. The longer he tried to make his feelings dormant, the more they would surface. He could bear to look at her with _him_. He just couldn't take it.

_Between my pride and my promise_

_Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_The things that I want to say to you_

_Get lost before they come_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

Somehow he had managed the next hour watching her smile at _him_ and dance with _him_. Somehow he had managed to watch _them_ dance. He even managed to give a toast in _their_ honour. What tore his heart apart was when her smile faded every time their eyes locked. When she stood up to go to the bathroom he saw his chance. The chance to make things right.

_Let me apologise to begin with_

_Let me apologise for what I'm about to say_

_But trying to regain your trust_

_Was harder than it than it seemed_

_And somehow I got caught up in between_

"What do you want Seto?" the way she said his name made his heart soar.

"You know damn well what I want. But will you give it to me, Anzu?" he looked at her eyes. They shone with strength and determination.

"Why should I? I _am_ getting married to Yugi tomorrow and I _will_ become your enemy."

"You could never be my enemy. Besides you won't make it to the wedding."

"Why do you plan on kidnapping me?"

"No. I plan on marrying you."

"What makes you think that I would marry you? You were willing to let me go just so that you could keep your precious companies name above Yugi's."

"I made a mistake. It meant losing you."

"Well that's too bad Seto. I've moved on and after a year, you should too."

"As long as you're with me."

"You sound pathetic. The great Seto Kaiba has a heart," Anzu laughed.

_Between my pride and my promise_

_Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_The things that I want to say to you_

_Get lost before they come_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

In a second he had her pinned to the wall. Before she could object, his lips met hers and he let her taste his desperation for her. Before she could lose herself, she broke the kiss and pushed him away. Seto didn't try to kiss her again. Instead he looked into her azure eyes. She looked away the almost instantly, making him smirk.

"You're looking away. Why? Don't you want your eyes to contradict everything you just said?" Seto asked.

"You lied to me. You lied and said that she wasn't anything to you. You were gonna leave her for me. But you didn't. Not until it was too late. You even got her pregnant," Anzu didn't care about the tears that were threatening to pour down her cheeks.

"You know as well as I that I did _not_ get her pregnant. I never even slept with her. I don't even care about her."

"Then how do you explain that bulge growing out of her?"

"It's not mine."

"Then why are you still with her?"

_And I cannot explain to you_

_In anything I say, or do, or plan_

_Fear is not afraid of you_

_But guilt's a language you understand_

_I cannot explain to you_

_In anything I say or do_

_But hope the actions speak the words they can_

"She won't leave. She's driving me mad. I can't take her or her stupid antics."

"Don't lie to me Seto. Tell me the truth. Tell me why you broke my heart so many times. And why the night before I'm getting married you choose to try a rectify things?"

"I'm an idiot," Seto whispered so softly that even he could barely hear what he said. "At least listen to what I have to say."

"Look I gotta go. I don't have time to put up with you're bullshit," Anzu stated when he had told her and walked down the passage. Seto watched her walk away. She looked radiant even from the back. With that red body-hugging dress that sat just below her knees. And those high heels that added height to her and made her dress look shorter. And her hair. It completed her perfect look. It came to her waist and made her look ever more radiating than ever.

_For my pride and my promise_

_For my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_The things that I want to say to you_

_Get lost before they come_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

He followed the same path that she took a few minutes later. He walked with his head hung. He could feel the sting of tears prickle his eyelids. He tried to blink them away but that made them want to stain his handsome face. He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and shook his head. He was fighting a losing battle.

_My pride and my promise_

_Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_The things that I want to say to you_

_Get lost before they come_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

------------------------------------------------------------

The party was over and most of the guests had left. Of the few that remained were the Geek Squad, Yugi, Anzu, Seto and _she_ were included. Oh how he hated _her_. _She_ was the reason the he and Anzu weren't together. _She_ was the reason that Anzu hated him. He hated every last thing about _her_.

"Seto can we go? I'm really tired," she whined.

"In a while," he replied bluntly. He pulled a chair and sat on it back-to-front. His arms were resting on the back and his head resting on his arms. He watched Anzu dance. It calmed him.

"Stop looking at her. You know that she's getting married to Yugi."

"Shut up Shizuka," Seto muttered. "You should be the last one talking. I could blow up your plans and tell Anzu the truth."

"If you do then your little company will fall to ash and your brother will have to suffer because of you."

"Hn," Seto continued to watch Anzu move gracefully. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so beautiful. He remembered when they were alone she would pull him and make him dance with her. He would never object. Why would he? He got to hold her close and dance with the woman he loved. He looked away from her for a moment when their song came on. It was the song that was playing when he first asked her out, the first time they kissed.

_It's you and me_

_Moving at the speed of light into eternity_

_Tonight is the night_

_Join me in the middle of ecstasy_

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music_

_Around you, around you_

_I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there_

_So don't be scared, I'm right here, ready?_

_We can go anywhere, go anywhere_

_But first, it's your chance, take my hand come with me_

He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the wallpaper on it. He hadn't changed it since he put it there. It was a picture of Anzu after their first time. It was a close up shot from the right of her twirling her hair, with her hand right by her mouth. She was looking at him with a mischievous look in her eyes and she was biting her bottom lip.

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor_

'_Cause we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

_And dance forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever _

_Ever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

"Stop admiring her. You know you can't have her," those words brought him out of his trance.

"Oh but on the contrary. I won't let you have her either Yugi," Seto looked at the man he had once considered a friend.

"Oh, why is that? I love her and she loves me. _We're_ getting _married_ tomorrow. Or did you forget?"

"In case you're a bit slow, my brother is no longer on your property. You no longer have possession of him and now you no longer control me."

"Is that so?" Yugi motioned for Jounouchi. "Jou, where is Mokuba?"

"Um…" Jou looked away from Yugi's gaze.

"Where is he Jou?"

_Feels like we're on another level_

_Feels like our love's intertwined_

_We can be two rebels_

_Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I_

_All you gotta do is watch me_

_Look what I can do with my feet_

_Baby, feel the beat inside_

_I'm driving, you take the front seat_

_Just need you to trust me, oh, oh, oh_

_It's like now_

"He escaped."

"He what?" Yugi whispered harshly. Seto stood up and smirked.

"Looks like your state of the art security system is no match for my guys," Seto's smirk grew. "And looks like you're not getting married anymore."

"Yugi, what did you do to Mokuba?" Anzu asked. She had been standing behind him long enough to hear the right part of the conversation.

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor_

'_Cause we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

_And dance forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever_

_Ever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

"Anzu, I can explain," Yugi put up his hands in defence.

"Explain to her why you kidnapped my brother and forced me to everything you ordered me to do just so that you could gain Anzu," Seto said. The poker cards were on the table and all he had to win was to deal the winning card.

"Is this true?" Anzu asked.

"And don't forget to mention that Shizuka's pregnant with _your_ kid."

"You bastard. How could you?" Shizuka slapped Seto across the face.

"By the way, you might want to salvage your things from the garbage cans," Seto told her. "They won't be there tomorrow."

"Bastard," Shizuka raised her hand to slap him again but this time she received a slap from Anzu.

"Ready to ditch this joint?" Seto asked Anzu. Anzu walked up to him and kissed him. When she pulled away she took the ring off her finger and flung it at Yugi's head.

"Have a nice life," Yugi watched the two walk out of the room.

"You no good ass. Everything is ruined," Shizuka complained.

"Shut up," Yugi said and looked away from the door.

_It's long way down, so high off the ground_

_Sending for and angel to bring me you heart_

_Girl, where did you come from? Got me so undone_

_Gaze in your eyes got me saying_

_What a beautiful lady, no ifs ands or maybes_

_I'm releasing me heart and it's feeling amazing_

_There's no one else that matters, you love me_

_And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl_

_I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Seto looked at the woman standing next to him. She was beautiful in that dress she had on. He pulled back the veil and kissed her.

"Ready to live your life as Mrs Kaiba?" he asked.

"You bet Mr Kaiba," Anzu replied. They walked down the aisle out of the double doors of the church.

"Hey look," Seto pointed out Yugi, Jou and Shizuka at the back of the church.

"Looks like she's got three babies to put up with."

"Yeah, not including Yugi and Jou."

"Well she not the only one having to put up with kids."

"Huh?"

"For a genius you sure are slow. I'm pregnant silly."

"I love you Anzu."

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor_

'_Cause we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

_And dance forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever_

_Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah_

_Forever-ever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever oh_

* * *

Please pretty please review & I'll bluetooth you cookies;-)


End file.
